


the only person

by dociousmackocious



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, also first kiss!, please don't @ me for this fluff, this is really smol and cute i guess, took me a few days to write uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dociousmackocious/pseuds/dociousmackocious
Summary: tj and cyrus are studying...but tj gets a bit carried away.(EW THAT SOUNDS SO BAD IT'S PG I PROMISEVJDGVWFHLKDH)





	the only person

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry, this is horrible

“put me down!” cyrus giggled and squirmed, smiling happily and uncontrollably every time tj pushed him up in his arms more. tj was supposed to be studying with cyrus, but the two had seemed to be a little distracted. tj had picked cyrus up, and was kissing the back of his head after each push. 

“teej, we need to studyyyy!” he whined out the last word, trying to squirm out of tj’s grasp and get back on the floor. 

“no. we. don’t.” he mumbled, pecking the back of cyrus’ neck after each word. he knew how much cyrus loved that. 

“but i’m going to fail my history test!” cyrus pouted, and tj turned him around, having him face him. 

“no you won’t. you’re almost as good as i am, you just needed help with that certain part, and i’m pretty sure we covered that. did you just not wanna see me, but the paper?” tj teased.

“ha, ha, very funny.” cyrus rolled his eyes playfully. 

tj sat down on the bed, cyrus on his lap. “well, sucks to know a piece of paper is cuter than me.”

cyrus pecked tj’s nose. “shut it.”

“well, i’m serious! do you want paper or me?”

“you, obviously!” cyrus giggled. tj laid down, still trapping cyrus in his arms on his chest.

“we’re not studying then.” tj smiled widely, pulling him closer. “i love you.”

“i love you too.” cyrus whispered softly and smiled at the taller boy. “but i don’t feel like failing 8th grade.”

“but i feel like cuddling and kissing my cute and small boyfriend.” tj cooed back, nuzzling his face on cyrus’ collarbone. 

“we haven’t even kissed yet.” cyrus laughed lightly. “like, on the lips.” 

“maybe we will soon.” tj shrugged, his face buried in cyrus’ chest. 

now cyrus tensed and blushed at this. the fact tj wanted to kiss him wasn’t much of a surprise; in fact, tj was quite clingy, and usually kissed his cheek, neck, nose, and much more, but never his lips. that would be tj’s first kiss, and cyrus didn’t believe it would be special enough with him.

“what’s wrong, baby?” tj pulled his head away, giving a confused look when he felt the smaller boy tense. 

“kiss me? you want to like, full on, kiss me?” cyrus mirrored his confused look, but let it soften when tj pulled him closer.

“obviously.” tj chuckled, then his face took on an expression of concern. “is that bad?”

“no. no! it’s just, why would you want your first kiss with me?” 

tj felt the words sting him. oh. that’s what it is. he knew about cyrus’ low self esteem. the boy simply didn’t feel proud enough of himself to be considered someone’s first kiss. tj hated how the boy thought like that, because he was so important to him. 

“because you’re cyrus goodman. the cute, smart, adorable, dorky, sweet, open minded, and did i mention lovely? boy i fell in love with.” he mused, sitting up. 

cyrus was at a loss for words. did he really think that? those...completely untrue words?

tj pulled cyrus close, and had them lay on their sides. “the only person i’ve ever wanted to kiss is laying in my arms right now.” 

that was when cyrus looked up and connected their lips for tj. and tj, had never felt something so sweet. cyrus’ lips tasted like jolly ranchers and the butterflies in your stomach, all mixed. tj couldn’t have imagined a better first kiss.

they pulled away and tj stared down in awe. “wow. wow! how- what- can we- can we do that again?” he stumbled, getting an adorable small chuckle from cyrus. 

cyrus pressed their lips together again. “i love you.” he whispered against tj’s lips, making himself smile ear to ear.

“i love you too.”


End file.
